The Fate of a Futuristic Love
by FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: Five years after Lenne's pilgramige, she finally returns home to her hometown, Zanarkand, to find her boyfriend Shuyin waiting for her and keeping his promise to her. A series of romance, drama and tragedy strikes this teen as she prepares for the worst.
1. Changes

I do not own any of the main characters--Lenne or Shuyin! I also do not own the costume ideas for either Lenne or Shuyin, or the city that this takes place in. I hope you all like it!

The Fate of a Futuristic Love, Chapter One  
  
"Lenne!" I kept on hearing him shout my name, but I could not see him. "Lenne! Over here!" It was then that I saw him for the first time in about five years. He was very different than I remembered, because he changed a whole lot! He had yellow tennies, the latest style that I heard about. He had overall straps hanging down, still buckled, with knee-length black shorts, with many pockets on them. The shirt he had on was yellow, bordered by black across the bottoms and the sides going up. Checker-covered sleeves with a white stripe, blue shoulder pads, and a part of a red vest covered his bare- chest. He had longer hair that was spiked on the ends of his very blonde hair. He is more masculine than I could remember! Oh, gosh. Help me before I faint!  
"Wow, you've changed over living there, huh? You, wow..."  
"Hey, you've changed a lot over these years, too. Look at you! I did not know that you could be so...so..." Tears came to my eyes. I did not know how long it would take me to do my pilgrimage. I just did not know that after the aeons told me what was going to happen, that I would work in Bevelle, just to know what was completely going on with this "dangerous source."  
"I'm sorry, I just thought of how it was before I left. It's just that so much changed, including you, and I just had a weird flash back that totally freaked me out, and that horrible research that I did applying the aeon's words and..." I was freaked out. I was scared at the words of the souls I now have within me, waiting to be used to protect me.  
He quickly took me in his arms, holding me tightly, just rocking me gently, just like the old times. I loved when he did this. It always gave me great comfort and security, there in his arms.  
"I missed you, you know." He said gently in my ear.  
"I missed you more." I teased, pulling away to look at his handsome face.  
"No way!" He teased back, lacing his fingers through mine, now forehead to forehead.  
It was then that I relized that everybody was staring at us. We were too much in our own little world to notice! I thought that it was so funny that I started to laugh.  
"Well, I guess that it's a good time to go now, huh?" I said.  
"Yeah, that would probably be a great idea right now, because I see someone coming towards us that you wouldn't enjoy very much!" he exclaimed. It was the first time in years that I had my last encounter with my extreme rival, Flika. She was wearing her very-tight, very short lime-green skirt, with a matching one-sleeve tight shirt with lace hanging down from the one sleeve she had.  
"Hey, what are you doing back so early?" She said with venom. "I thought you would come back in another, what, a thousand years?" Her posse followed after her, giggling as they went.  
"Hey, just leave her alone for once, will ya?" Shuyin replied calmly.  
"What, and miss all the fun? Ha!" She replied sharply as she looked at Shuyin with longing. I stepped out in front of Shuyin as gracefully a possible, and let her have it. "You know what, Flika-the-flea?" I replied, venom dripping with every single word. "You have no idea what is going to happen, do you? If you were devoted enough to the summoner's arts, then you might just find out what would happen and try to prevent it. And I did so for the past five years, trying to go inside there, and destroy that whole evil plot, and also to get information about that pathetic scheme they are planning to pull on us!" Everybody was now staring at me like I had just committed murder. But I could care less. I've been waiting to do this for a long time!  
"So that is why I left. So that I could fight in whatever war may come our way! And I will fight until I succeed, or die trying anything to protect my country!" Tears now started to pour down my cheeks as I fiercely spoke. I meant every last word that came out of my mouth, including the words that I were going to say next.  
"So, now, I am here to stay, and to protect my home, Zanarkand. I bet a thousand words could not even begin to describe my feelings to you right now, and I warn you, they aren't as nice as you are thinking they are right now. So, now, think about that Flika-the-flea, and I won't stay to say those thousand words to you. And if you are thinking about trying to take Shuyin's heart away from me, you won't succeed too well. Well, that's all that I have to say, for now. Don't worry, I'll be back!" With that, I grabbed Shuyin's hand and we both ran past the hover waiting for us. Shuyin looked at me with intrest and confusion. Suddenly, after a few minutes o running, we slowed our pace, and he finally remembered.  
"Ah, that's where you're taking me!" Shuyin exclaimed. Oh, yes. He remembered.  
"Yes, of coarse you know, oh ye lover of mine!" I joked. We were now walking down that familiar path, to a fantasy place just along the lines of romantic. It looked like an over-grown bush, just sitting there, as if nothing romantic lurked there.  
We went up to the bush and started searching for that door leading in. Eventually, Lenne found the rock and stepped on it, and the bush before her creaked, and opened. Shuyin was right behind her all that time, and laced her fingers with his, leading Lenne inside.  
"Here we are. Paradise for the two who discovered it!" Shuyin said, leading Lenne deeper into the paradise.  
They found the sparkling lake they had discovered five years earlier.  
  
"Hey, let's take a little dip!" Lenne said having remembered the swim when she was only fourteen, and just then learned how to swim. She missed swimming. Shuyin got to a whole lot because of his Blitzball career, and she wished she could do the same.  
"Don't tell me I have to practice blitz. We had just practiced for at least all day yesterday. I'm not so sure if I feel like swimming today." Shuyin complained. I could understand anyway, being in the water most of his life, It's got to be tough on him. But that isn't going to stop me from swimming with him.  
"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just have to swim by my self." I started taking off my boots, my skirt, and my shirt. I did have something under it, at least. I wore my super-short, skin-tight shorts and my tight tan strapless shirt that pretty much blended in with my skin. I went over to Shuyin and sat down on the bank by him.  
"You have changed, haven't you, Lenne? The way you told Flika off back there. You know how to stand up for what you believe in. You used to take what was coming at you and accept it. How did you change like that, Lenne? Is it because of the pilgrimage itself, or because of those aeons you obtained that protect you?" Shuyin looked confused. His face was completely puzzled, as if not knowing if he said the right things or not. But I couldn't blame him. I had changed, after all, hadn't I?  
"Well, I haven't thought about it as much as you have, until now. But, I guess my answer would be both the pilgrimage and the souls that are in me. I think, maybe. But that's the best answer I can come up with. Sorry if I disappointed you with my answer."  
"You never disappoint me, Lenne. You are the most loving person that I have ever known. And if you were to die, I would do anything to keep you alive, and I mean anything!" With that he leaned over and kissed her. Not just a peck, but a deep, soul reaching kiss that would never, ever leave her.

Well, I hope you guys liked it! I have almost finished the story, and I mean all of it...but I have decided to post every couple of days, since I'm having computor problems. So, please review!

--Beautiful Songstress


	2. Ultimate Of Suprise

The Fate of a Futuristic Love—Part two  
  
After the quick dip, we walked to Shuyin's fancy apartment complex. We went to get an apartment for me, and I was dazzled how private the apartment was, away from all of the city lights and noise of the thriving city, Zanarkand.  
"Well here you go. Home sweet home!" Shuyin examined the room for any devices that would hear or see us. It appeared bugless.  
I plopped on the bed, and almost immediately sunk into its mattress.  
"Wow, Shuyin!" I exclaimed. "This is like paradise! I mean, just look! No city lights, no loud noises, just the sound of peace. I love it, Shuyin. I'm glad to have someone like you." He looked at me in a calm, loving way. I always loved when he looked at me that way. It touches me in a way no one else can.  
"Uh-oh!" I teased. "The look tells me you are getting an idea! What is it?" He gently grabbed my hands and helped me up from the bed. He pulled me close until our foreheads were touching. He let go of my hands, and put his arms around my waist, and held tight.  
"It has been a long time, hasn't it? Since the first time we met. Do you remember?" Shuyin was looking deep into my eyes when he said this. It felt like the walls and the entire room were gone, and just us left standing. Oh, how I loved this feeling!  
"How can I ever forget?" I replied gently. "I was at your practice with a couple of my friends, waiting for my boyfriend to tell us if he made the cut for the Zanarkand Abes. Well, when he came out of the stadium, you came around the corner with your friends, on your way to grab something to eat with your dates. Well, you grabbed the girl that they partnered up with, because you didn't pick a girl yet. Anyways, you were going on hover, when you noticed that I was alone in the rain, waiting for my boyfriend and my friends. Turned out that they ditched me to go get drunk without me around to tell them how it could kill them. So, you stopped the hover and ran to meet me. Then your date got jealous, and she canceled on you. So, you asked me out, and I said yes."  
"So you do remember!" He said. He loved my memory and I knew it. "So, how do feel about take-out?" His face was full of fantasy again. I loved that look on him.  
"I haven't had takeout in forever!" I exclaimed. "So, where to?"  
"I'm not telling!" He teased. "It's a surprise. Now, put this on so we can get a move on!" He held out a purple and white handkerchief, and tied it around my eyes so I couldn't see.  
"Ah, the ultimate of surprise, huh?" I laughed as he lead me carefully down the hall to a hover. For a few minutes, we rode down quiet roads, not knowing where we were going. Finally, after awhile, we came to a complete stop. He led me off the hover, and untied my blindfold. What I saw was awesome, since the first day we came here together.  
I almost cried at the sight of where we had our first date, "Abe-o- Rama." There was a huge, colorful banner in the front of the restaurant that read "Just for my Abe-o-Chick, Lenne."  
"Oh, gosh!" I exclaimed. "Oh, Shuyin! You did this, for me?" Tears of joy poured down my cheeks, as I turned to him, and tackled him with the biggest hug that I could give.  
"It's our fifth anniversary of being together, remember?" Shuyin looked at me with amusement.  
"I guess I got a little sidetrack..." I looked at him nervously. He laughed.  
"Well, good reminder, right?" Shuyin laughed at the look on my face. I couldn't blame him either.  
He laced my fingers through his, and started walking me to the restaurant. I had a feeling that this relationship was going to last past a thousand years.

Well, there's the 2nd chappie! Hope you guys liked it! R & R please!----Beautiful Songstress


	3. A moonlit night

The Fate of a Futuristic Love--Chappie 3

We came home that night from our anniversary of being together for the past five years, now. We went to Abe-o-Rama, which is where we had our very first date. I adored him for planning this for me, and I will always adore him. I will always love him the way he loves me, or maybe even more than that. Oh how strong our relationship was!  
Shuyin made me sit on the bed and close my eyes at the apartment where we stayed. We had conjoining rooms, so that if anything happened, we would be close to each other. I heard him open the door separating our two rooms. He put his hand on my arm, and I let him lead me to where the big glass window was. H slid the door open, and helped me step out onto the big balcony. The wind was a little cold, but it was all right. I loved the ultimate of surprise!  
"Okay, now open your eyes." He whispered into my ear, ever so full of love for me. I opened my eyes, and saw the view that I had only dreamed of seeing when I was little. I saw the big, beautiful moon, shining brightly. Below it, the blitzball stadium was into action, as people swam so beautifully. The whole city was aglow with lights, lots of lights. I wondered if I was dreaming. Shuyin was thoughtfully looking at me, constantly reading my thoughts.  
"It's not a dream, Lenne." He whispered again. "It's just you, me, the moon and the city. It will last over a thousand years, you know. This is the great machina city, Zanarkand. The great city of romance." He put his chin on my shoulder, and his arms securely around my waist. I leaned my head towards hi, putting my hands with his, which were tightly around me. He is the most romantic guy I ever came to know! And I don't have to share!

Sorry this chappie is so short! Hope you liked it, anyway! Reviews, por favor! (please in spanish) --Beautiful Songstress


	4. Unwanted Battle

Here you guys go! Enjoy!

The Fated of a Futuristic Love—Chapter 4  
  
Slowly opening my eyes and yawing, I sat up and looked around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, but something inside myself told me otherwise. I cautiously got up and grabbed my rod by the dresser, just in case. I always felt a sense of protection from the weapon, so I always kept it close. It felt like a part of me.  
I jumped as I heard a voice deep inside me shout out a warning, "Look out! Behind you!" My impulsiveness kicked in as I jabbed my long, sharp and sturdy rod into my soon-to-be-captor. "Don't get too cocky. There's more...Just be calm, and wipe out all of your thoughts. Remember your training and what we are here for. Now would be a very good time to show us what you're made of..." The voice faded and, calming down somewhat, I let go and let my training get the best of me.  
Quickly spreading out my arms, I called down my favorite aeon, Shiva.  
  
"Good choice, Lenne." Shiva replied to the call. With that, she brought her two fingers up to her lips, and brought her arm out, exhaling icy breath as she turned gracefully, an ice burg covering the solders. When all seemed frozen, she snapped her fingers, breaking the ice. I smiled seeing the effects.  
"Thank you, Shiva. You are excused."  
"Lenne, it still isn't safe. Allow me to scan the room." I nodded, and she did as she had requested. She reported negative on any more intruders, so far. I dismissed her, as I relaxed, still on guard. Looking around, I felt at ease. But, that feeling would not last long.  
"Lenne! Behind you!" A war cry burst from the other side of the room, and I turned and jabbed him in the stomach, but he appeared much stronger than the others. He flew his sword towards my face at full speed, and I held up my rod as my only protection. We held that position until a burst of adrenaline surged through my veins, and a sudden burst of strength somehow got me into the arms of my love, Shuyin. The rest of the blitz players from his team ceased and bound him with a few ropes that they could find. Shuyin cradled me in his arms as I tried to regain strength, but no avail. Carefully reaching up to my forearm, I touched the blood running down my sleeves of my PJ's. Straining my neck to look at the damage, I saw myself soaked in my own blood, and preferably other's. I looked into the face above me, full of worry. Straining to get up, I cried out in pain, and Shuyin picked me up and set me in his lap, just like before. He rocked me back and forth, knowing I was in great pain from my wounds.  
"It's going to be okay, Lenne. You are just fine. Medics are coming. Don't worry." Shuyin assured me. He gently rocked me to help ease the pain a little. Hearing sirens, I panicked.  
"Shuyin, don't leave me!" I said, holding tight to his neck.  
"Don't worry, Lenne. I will never leave you. You could count on that." He soothed my soul by those words that day. Those words I would always remember for the rest of my life.

I hope you guys liked it! Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee review!!!!!!!--beautiful Songstress


	5. Hospital Romance

Aiko-Sama: Your story is great, too!  
Kidbuux256: Thankies!  
One-winged-Angel-Aeris: Thankies! And here ya go! So glad U like it! Look foreward to more reviews from you(and everyone else, of course! --sweatdrop...lol)  
The Fate of a Futuristic Love--Chappie 5

My head hurt. That was all that my thoughts were on. The pain. Not wanting to see where I was, I gently opened my eyes, and looked at my hand. Yeah, Shuyin was there, asleep, with his fingers laced through mine. I giggled at the sight, and his eyes flew open to reveal his handsome, adorable crystal blue eyes (please, correct me if I'm wrong!).  
"Hi there." I greeted in my teasing, but weak voice. He smiled that smile that always made me melt and blush like crazy. And I hardly even blush!  
"Oh, Lenne." He said while kissing each of my fingertips. "How are you feeling?" A sudden look of concern spread rapidly across his face.  
"A little groggy." I replied. "But, better than last night." That caused him to smile, and move his chair closer to me.  
"Your still the tough girl I met five years ago." He squeezed my hand a little tighter, and looked straight into my coffee-brown eyes. I blushed, and he chuckled.  
"Hey, no fair!" I exclaimed as his chuckle turned into a laugh. He finally stopped, looking into my eyes again, causing me to blush even more ferociously. To hide my blush, I quickly pulled his face to mine, passionately kissing him on the lips. His eyes opened widely, and finally closed them, placing his hands on my solders, causing me to cry out in pain.  
"Oh, Lenne! I am so sorry! I forgot..." He trailed off as I pulled him in for another kiss, but this time I brushed my tongue along his open lips, slipping inside, wanting to explore what lied beyond. He ran his hands along my back, caressing it in the process. I ran my hands through his blonde hair, feeling the soft texture it held. Shuyin broke the kiss, but only to kiss my neck and my blushing cheeks. I laughed as he poked me in my sides, where I was the most ticklish. Then finally, he came to my lips again, this time his tongue explored what lied beyond my lips.  
Just then, a shy cough was heard from the door. Shuyin stopped and looked at the door where his blitzball team was watching, evil smiles on each of their faces. Finally, one spoke up.  
"Maybe we could come back later, since you're a little 'busy' at the moment." He said while everybody tried to keep themselves from laughing, but that didn't work long. Even Shuyin and I laughed at the idea of a couple trying to make-out in a public hospital. (hehehehe....lol....Just had to add that in there!)  
"Well, we just wanted to come by and give you all this stuff from us and a few of your old fans." My eyes widened at all of the little children that came with each of their own little cards or gifts. I smiled so wide, I personally thought that all of my teeth were going to pop out! After all the children left, I thanked the blitz team for all of their help. They left, leaving Shuyin and I alone to conclude with a long, breath-taking make-out session.

Hope you guys liked it! A bit mushie...but that's just fine...with me, at least! Reviews! I need people's inparation! Ideas? Then, review, of course! See ya'll!--Beautiful Songstress


	6. The Letter of Dread

Sorry for the delay, guys...Computer trouble! So, here ya go!

The Fate of a Futuristic Love—Chappie 6  
  
A couple days later, I finally received the "Okay" to check out of the hospital. My arm and thigh was completely healed by then. We finally went to get some real food at "Abe-o-Rama," and decided to finally go back to our secluded apartment. When we walked through the door, an employee came and gave me a letter. I looked at it suspiciously, not opening it as the man expected.  
"Thank you." I said, dismissing the young lad. He slowly walked away, eying me sadly, obviously knowing what the letter was all about. Dismissing the incident, I led Shuyin to my room, throwing the letter on the kitchen counter in the process.  
"Shouldn't you read that?" Shuyin asked. Turning to him, I saw a worried look on his face. "Well, it looks important to me. I just thought you shouldn't trash it like that." I looked at him wisely in the eyes. He wasn't joking. So, I picked up the letter, ripped it open, and started reading. A moment later, I felt tears running down my face, and not being able to move from the spot I was standing. Slowly collapsing to my knees, my body started to threaten to black out, but I couldn't. Shuyin rushed over to me, collecting me into his arms.  
"Lenne, what is it?" He asked. I gave him the letter. He scanned over it, rage and compassion filling his features. He suddenly dropped the letter, and cradled me in the safety of his arms. "Shhh. It's okay, Lenne. We still have some time together. I have an idea. I have to go for a little while, but I have some one to keep you company. Okay?" He hugged me tighter and pressed his cheek against my forehead.  
"No. It's not okay. And I don't want you to go!" I hugged him tighter while I said this. I felt like a little child, holding onto her father begging him not to go.  
"Okay. Not yet." Shuyin agreed, returning the bear hug that I gave him. Then, he cupped my chin in his hand, slowly bringing his lips down to meet mine. As I gratefully returned the kiss, he picked me up and set me gently on the bed, lips still locked in the most passionate kiss he had ever given her. He gently slipped his arm under my back, stroking it as I pulled him down towards me in a more passionate kiss. His kiss eventually trailed down my neck, and I giggled as he tickled me, causing my hips to thrust into his. This caused Shuyin to fall on me as I let out a little scream, which was quickly silenced with another French kiss. Finally breaking the kiss, I stared into his mesmerizing eyes, as he did mine. I gently ran my fingers through his hair, as he brushed what little bangs I had away from my face. He kissed my neck a dozen more times, causing me to claw his back from certain "pressure." He quickly stopped, looking into my face, a worried look on his face.  
"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head.  
"I don't know if we should..."I must have looked worried, too. Heck, I was worried of where this would take us, and what would happen because of it. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea, after all. I wondered if the painful memories from six years ago would show. I had hoped not.  
"If you don't feel comfortable doing this, then just tell me. I'll understand. I respect your di.." I blocked the rest of the words with, yes, yet another kiss. This time, my lips pressed so hard, I thought my lip would bleed. Shuyin returned the kiss with the same feeling as night fell, and the letter lay alone on the floor, with words that could not even separate this couple's bonds of love towards each other. Maybe physically, but never mentally.

So, what do you guys think? Review if I should continue or not, okay? And thank you you guys for reviewing--you know who you are!--Beautiful Songstress


	7. A Great Challenge

Sorry guys, it took me sooooo long to update! And thank U all who reviewed! U all know who you are! It means sooooooo soooo so much to me! So, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

The Fate of a Futuristic Love—Chappie 7  
  
The next morning, Shuyin left for the City Hall.  
"So, you want to sign up for the war, huh, son?" The old mayor asked. He was short and plump, with a white mustache and little goatee. Shuyin had gone there for only one reason.  
"Yes, sir." I replied.  
"And you want to be 'Lenne's personal bodyguard?'" I nodded. "Then, show me what you're made of!" The plump mayor suddenly snapped his fingers, as fiends were released into the mini training center that was finally put inside the city hall. "Defend yourself!" He exclaimed, running towards an elevator that eventually led to an overlooking room. Quickly pulling out my sword, I slaughtered fiends like crazy, determined to join Lenne in fighting Bevelle.  
"Whoa! Look at him go!" The mayor said, astonished. His eyes were so wide; they looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets!  
Finishing off the last fiend, I looked over to see the mayor, with a smirk on his face. That's when I felt something grab me from behind, to see the biggest fiend that I probably had not seen there before. Or, they could have just released it after I defeated all of the little ones. But, determined not to become its breakfast, I took out my sword, and sliced off its head with one single swipe. (Sorry! Just HAD to get that part in there some how! Te-he..!) The fiend let me go, as blood rained down upon me. I caught myself, landing on my feet. The mayor finally came down, his mouth wide open, and his eyes about to bulge out of their sockets. He was speechless.  
"So, can I join?" Bringing up the reason I came here in the first place, he returned from a state of shock, and shook my hand.  
"Yes, you may. But first, let's get you cleaned up before you sign any papers. We both shared a laugh, and he guided me to the nearest shower.   
Finally getting up out of bed, Lenne heard a knock on her apartment door.  
"The door's opened." I said, as my best friends Nima, Nala, Kisha, Rikki, and Unie came through the door, probably searching for me. I quickly ran a brush through my damp hair, and put the rest of my clothes on before coming out to greet them.  
"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" I exclaimed, hugging each of them.  
"Well, Shuyin asked us to keep you company when he was gone doing some business today. So, we thought we would have our special 'Girls Day Out!" All the girls squealed, jumping up and down around me.  
"So, we were thinking of going to the mall, going to a movie, and whatever else there is to do!" Nima said, getting excited all over again.  
"So, Lenne, what do you think?" Rikki asked, trying to mask their giddy-ness. The room was suddenly quiet as I thought for a moment of the old days, and how we had these outings all the time.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said, grabbing my purse. "Let's go!" And with that, we all headed out for a little adventure.

Well, there ya go! Hope you guys liked it! Review please!--Beautiful Songstress


	8. A Full Day

Sorry for the delay, guys! I really appreaciate the reviews! so, keep um' coming! LOL...so, this one's a long chappie! Hope You all like it!

The Fate of a Futuristic Love—Chappie 8  
  
Lenne, Unie, Nima, Nala, Kisha, and Rikki all left to the Zanarkand mall that was nearby.  
"Oh, Lenne," Rikki said. Rikki was probably the one I was closest to, considering that we have been friends ever since our diaper days. "We haven't hung out since about five years!" All the girls nodded in agreement. After all, she was right...  
"Well, I guess we're making up for lost time, right?" We all shared smiles and giggles, and finally after five more minutes, we arrived at "Zanar-Plaza."(Pretty catchy, huh? Lol...)  
"So, where to?" asked Rikki. We all stood in thought for a few seconds, thinking of a few things we could all do together.  
"I know! Let's go to the spa..."  
Meanwhile, Shuyin looked at the contracts, reading all of the fine print, carefully.  
"Well, everything seems okay." I thought aloud. I had to make sure everything was agreeable before I signed my soul to anyone or anything. But, everything seemed just perfect, so far.  
"Well, son, all you have to do is sign these papers, and your signed up as 'Lenne's personal B.G." The mayor looked at me with stern eyes, as I took the pen he handed me. The mayor seemed friendly enough. I didn't think he would back-stab me or anything. Signing the papers, I felt I had done the right thing. But those feelings would probably decide my fate, if I weren't careful. Heck, it might even decide the fate of my love Lenne if I weren't alert and ready for whatever came our way. But, now, I could fight with Lenne by my side, and now nothing would come between us.  
"Well, son, there you go. You're free to do whatever you want for the next 48 hours. But, after that, you and Lady Lenne are to report here A.S.A.P. Understood?"  
"Yes, sir." I saluted, and went off my merry way, leaving the mayor to wonder why a Blitzball player would be doing something this big for a girl.  
"It's called love." Shuyin silently said to himself, as he walked back to his apartment, looking into the stormy skies, as the rain poured down his body.  
"It's raining outside, guys. Looks like swimming is out of the picture." Unie frowned. She was really looking forward to the swimming idea. They had gone to the movies, did some shopping, went to the spa, and now they were eating dinner at one of the restaurants. They were going to go to the beach, later on, but that had just been delayed. Oh, well. At least no one recognized her from the concert she had sang in five years ago. Not that it turned out bad, but she had become a celeberty overnight. Her song was sang throughout all of Spira. It had looked like she was a big influence to everybody. But, that soon faded when her abusive father got tired of her and threw her out of the only shelter she had, forcing her to complete a pilgrimage. So, she did. But, she feared her father after all of the bad memories he made for her. And, besides, she felt an increadable sense of freedom, and going back to her father to only get more harm done to her, well, that just didn't seem all to great. So, she stayed in Bevelle, only to be called on by Zanarkand's current plump mayor to investigate what Bevelle had in store for her beloved city. She soon became a female monk, desquising herself as another person, careful not to talk about Zanarkand, or her own identity. That was how she discovered a weapon, far beyond human imagination. Of course, other Zanarkand spies finally came, and they worked hard together, careful to keep their mouths shut. But, as the years passed, she grew homesick for Zanarkand, and her famous boyfriend, Shuyin. And, soon enough, the mayor told her that she could come home. I did as she was told, and found Shuyin waiting there, with open arms, and not to mention my rival and her posse. But, soon enough, she got lost, and finally left Shuyin and I in peace. Or so I thought... "Uh-oh. Flika and her posse, 12:00" Rikki warned to our circle of friends, now drinking our slushies down to the very last bit. Remaining cool, we tried to avoid making eye contact with her or her posse. Flika ignored that fact, anyway. "So, Lenne. Are you up for a little challenge?" She said looking at me with her venomous eyes, probably sizing me up. I sighed, and turned towards her. "What is it this time, Flika-the-Flea?" "I'll just pretend you didn't say that and just get on with the point. There's a concert tonight to see who's the best songstress in Zanarkand. The winner gets a contract with the record company, along with being the most famous pop sensation in Spira and gets to tour the globe on a luxoury cruise. So, are you up to it?" She finally finished. It was finally my turn to say a little something. I chuckled, and stood up to meet her eyes. "You are challenging me to my best hobbie?" I chuckled again. "Okay, you're on. And, not to mention I beat you at every challenge that you have challenged me to, so far. So, what does that tell everyone?" My friends giggled, and I stood there with a smug grin on my face. She finally blew a circuit, threw a fit, and started storming off, motioning her clique to follow her. "We'll just see about that!" With that, she stormed out of my sight, running into people along her merry way, causing more commotion, and more embarrassment for herself. My friends and I laughed, finally seeing her this way, instead of me running away, crying like when I was ten. Te- he...revenge has never tasted so sweet!

Well, I hope you guys were impressed and liked it! Oh, and please don't email me, yet...my parents are a bit irritated...No offence! I love your guy's emails and all! but, just review, okay? luv ya'll!--Beautiful Songstress


	9. Concerts and Surprises

Well, guys. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile, so I made a 2000 word chappie for you guys! And thank U guys who reviewed on my story! It means sooooooooomuch to me! Keep um coming! Oh, and there's a HUGE surprise for you guys in the story, so prepare yourself! Enjoy!!!!!

The Fate of a Futuristic Love—Chappie 9  
  
Soon after that affair, to our dismay, we all went back home. I found Shuyin sleeping soundly, so I tried to be quiet, as I got ready for the concert. But, soon enough, he woke up, wondering what I was doing. I told him about the contest while I was running around the room, getting all of my dresspheres into my big purse.  
"So, you're going to sing tonight?" I nodded as I threw my old default dress sphere in the air, transforming all of my other soaked clothes into dry ones. Of course, the old summoner's outfit still fit, to my surprise. My hair went into a low bun, with my bangs sticking out. My navy blue skirt that went down to my knees, and my sleeveless shirt that looked like a tube top came onto my slender figure, showing all signs of the curves I never knew I had. The arm pieces that grazed my arms like the whispering wind came on, finally. And then the black boots that went up to my knees appeared as the final touch. I was planning to do my old song that everybody got hooked on five years ago, and then my favorite slow song that my mother used to sing me to sleep when I was very young. Of course, singing is, or was the passion I once shared with my mother, along with dancing of sorts. I must have inherited her talents that went from generations, all the way down to me. And that included summoning. They used to call them Guardian Forces, but now we just call them Aeons. And they're more experienced and improved, too.  
"What are you going to sing, tonight?" He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around my waist, waiting for my answer.  
"Well, I was thinking about singing my old song, and my favorite song that my mother used to sing me to sleep when I was young." I turned around to face him, searching for any expression on his face. But, his mind seemed to be else where, at that moment. He started to frown, probably thinking that it's my last night being here, considering the out break of war. It's funny how I read him like an open book, huh? It's really easy if you know the trick. (lol...)  
"Are you coming?" I asked, hopefully. He let go of my waist, and took my hands in his.  
"I wouldn't miss it for Spira!" And with that, we headed off to the stadium to kick Flika's butt. You guys, I am giving you 2 in 1 because you are sooooo patient! And, also, because it took me sooooo long to update, because I was being a lazy bum! So, enjoy!   
  
We picked up my band on the way to the concert. I had called them earlier, telling them to practice our songs, and that we had a big concert coming up tonight. They agreed, and got into the old dress spheres we all had. I had mine with me to match up with every body else's, but it was a part of my act. And the dancers had showed up, too, and we went over the moves we made five years ago, and still nailed them. And, there was only one thing left to do. KICK FLIKA'S BUTT!  
We all got out of the car at the Blitzball stadium. It wasn't too crowded, yet. But, all of the best seats were taken, except the one reserved for Shuyin.  
"Well, guys, we've got an hour to warm up and practice our routines. Are you ready?"  
"Yeah!" Everybody shouted at the same time.  
"Then lets kick some butt!" We all put our hands in the middle, and chanted.  
"What's our goal?" Shuyin chanted.  
"Victory!!!!" We all shouted, raising our hand up to the sky, doing our little victory dance together, all coordinated. When we were done, we heard a little chuckle from the corner, and saw a camera crew on air, filming us. We all looked at each other, smiling and waving, jumping up and down, giggling our bums off. Then, the rest of the press arrived, but we were all faster. We ran towards the hall full of dressing rooms, and found our names on the doors. I was surprised to see a star with my name on my old dressing room door. Carefully opening it, I peeked in to see it just the way I'd left it. 'How weird' I thought they had already cleaned it up, and painted the walls! But, it still smelled like the old perfume I'd used five years ago.  
Cautiously entering, I pulled the light switch to find it just like it was, a disco ball. Pulling out my makeup bag, I walked up to the big mirror and applied accordingly, considering the stage lights and the rest of that stuff. I brushed my hair, and fixed it in a low bun again, letting my bangs hang out. Turning around, I slowly examined myself in front of the full sized mirror. When I finally approved, I put on a CD, and started to dance and get psyched up for the real thing. Little did I notice Shuyin coming in, watching me. He loved it when I danced. He told me so six years ago...  
The song finally stopped, and I stopped with it, noticing Shuyin slowly advancing on me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked, while gracefully draping my arms around his neck. He responded just the same, and put his arms tightly around my waist.  
"We have to perform an extra song, Lenne." Now, this was absolutely no problem at all to me. The guys actually practiced all of the songs that we had played. So, there were no worries!  
"So?" I replied.  
"So...? You're not worried? We have only ten minutes to practice that extra song!"  
"Okay! Then lets do it!" With that, I quickly ran to my band's room, and came back with our crew. We quickly practiced our last song, and got into costume, except for me. Now, it was time to rumble! Flika was going first, and we stood by, watching as she performed "Toxic Waste." Hardly any body clapped, to my surprise, and to her dismay. Now it was my turn! We got up on stage, and the dancers and I got into place on the colossal stage. My band got onto their new and high-tech hovers, and got ready.  
"Ohhhh...we've got a celebrity, or should I say two in the stadium tonight! She has finally come back from her pilgrimage a week ago, and she is ready to finally perform again! Please welcome Songstress Lenne singing her new and improved song, 'Real Emotion.' Take it away, guys!" I nodded to the dancers and the band. They nodded back as they turned their hovers on, and started to play as they flew around the stage, adding a quite a bit of action as the crowd got excited. Then the crowd started to count down, and the lights suddenly snapped on, and my back-up's sang, or rather chanted.  
"What can I do for you?" With that, I walked foreword, suddenly spinning and going up into the air, while my dressphere worked wonders. My clothes changed to a black, lacy mini skirt, with a purple belt, a purple and white shirt, that half was like a dress. She also wore multi-colored earrings that went all the way down to her shoulders. Her hair went into its regular fashion, and tan boots replaced the black ones she once wore. A mike appeared in her hand, and she finally sang. (I don't know the song all the way though, so bear with me! ;) After the song and the final moves were done, everybody stood up and cheered, whistling and all. A bunch of roses were thrown to me, and I was happy again. Now, it was finally Flika's turn to sing a slow song, and I went off stage, with a pair of eyes glairing at me. As I went off stage, they booed at Flika, but that didn't stop her one bit. She quickly sang "Sutiki da Ne." Next, I was on, and I gracefully went on, hearing all of the cheers of the audience.  
"Hello, everybody. I am now going to sing one of my favorite songs, that I have loved ever since I was a little girl. And this one's called 'Eyes On Me.' And I am going to dedicate this one to my one true love, Shuyin." So, the piano played the intro, I took a deep breath, and sang for my Shuyin.  
  
Whenever sang my songs  
  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real, or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar  
  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here for you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you!  
  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly, but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
  
I finally finished the song, with tears running down my eyes, as more flowers were thrown. I went off stage, and let Flika calm the crowd down, just by her face. She sang her song, with no feeling at all. It was my final turn, and I went up on stage, introducing the song, "Wonderful Journey." Yes, it is a duet.  
  
We were strangers  
  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, and suddenly standing  
At on the beginning with you  
  
No one told me I was going to find you—Shuyin sang. He walked out on the  
stage, towards me, grabbing my hand, and laced his fingers through his.  
What? You didn't think he could sing? Tch...think again, buster!  
  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
  
When at last hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is a start!  
  
And life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
  
He took me into his arms and we gently rocked back and forth, to the gentle  
beat of the music.  
  
I'll be there if the world stops turning  
  
I'll be there if the storm is true  
In the end I want to be standing  
At the beginning with you  
  
We finally finished the song, and everybody threw their last bit of flowers. Shuyin suddenly went off stage, and sat back down in his seat. Now the judges made us both, Flika and I come up, as they had the results.  
  
"And the winner is...Songstress Lenne! Here you go, Lenne." He said as he gave me all of the gift certificates and the crown and sash that went with it. To my surprise, more flowers came, and Flika congratulated me. I looked around the flowers, and by chance saw a little moogle, running up to me. All the cameras focused on the little thing, and it finally got to me, and handed me a little black box, with a note attached.  
Lenne,  
I know this is a little sudden, but I love you and I just wanted you to know that. I love you so much, I would protect you and if it comes to it, I would willingly give up my life for you, just to know that you're safe. I am going to fight right by your side in this war. So, would you, Lenne, be by mine, by being my wife?  
From your one and only prince charming,  
Shuyin  
  
I gasped as I opened the little black box, and Shuyin suddenly wrapped his arms around me from behind, as crystal tears slid down my cheeks. I turned around in his arms, hugging him. Finally pulling away, I said the only word that kept screaming inside my mind.  
"YES! Shuyin, oh...." He suddenly cut me off with a kiss, and then took the ring from the box, kneeled down, and slid the ring onto my ring finger. The crowd, suddenly realizing what had happened, stood up and cheered, whistling and all as we kissed again. It was then I knew for sure that nothing could separate us physically or mentally. I belonged there in his arms, forever.

Well, SURPRISE!!!!!!! I hope ya guys loved it! Review please!


	10. The Strong Bond of Love

Hey, ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! My computor had a virus, and I couldn't get on the net. So, thankies to all those who reviewed! It means a ton! Well, here ya guys go! Enjoy! Oh, yeah. Disclaimers are the same as always, but I do own the Blitz players, and the disign for Lenne's Wedding dress. And, along with the location, and Lenne's two BF's.

The Fate of a Futuristic Love—Chappie 10  
  
I stood in front of the full-sized mirror in my mother's form-fitting pure silver, silky dress in awe. I thought it was so fragile, that it would fall apart with the touch of my hand when I first saw it a little less than six years ago. Fortunately, it didn't, and I conserved it in an empty dress sphere that I had picked up along the streets. The dress wasn't puffy, but had ruffles on the bottom. It was very slim, and showed every single curve that had eventually grown in the right places. (Lol...) It glimmered from every move that I made. It had thin straps, not spaghetti straps, but thin straps. The material snuggly fit around my waist, showing my delicate hourglass figure. The dress grazed my hips, and then flowed all the way down to my ankles, ruffles coming out to make a long train that flowed in the back of her. I added a few final touches to the dress that I had made over the years, on my free time. Gently attaching the colossal, silky bow to the back of the dress, and it hung past the train, the bow and the extra ruffles I'd sewn onto it added to the elegance the dress already presented. The tiara that Shuyin had bought me for my fifteenth birthday added even more to it. My hair was carefully braided, along with white daisies that were here and there, that trailed down my braid. A long veil lightly went on my top of my head, also trailing. (Can't you imagine?! So beautiful...It's my dream dress! Can't ya tell? )  
A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts, as the people entered, their jaws hanging open.  
"Oh, Lenne! You look so...angelic!" Rikki, my best friend said, coming to hug me.  
"So, this is what it was all about! We saw it on the sphere!" Unie exclaimed. "But, I didn't know you were getting hitched so soon! I mean, right after the concert, you go to sleep, and then in the morning you get to the chapel and get married? Wow. How pressurizing!"  
"Yeah, but Shuyin already had everything set up for us. The reservations, the hotel, the garden where the wedding is to take place, the flower arrangements, everything." I turned to look at the two of my best and closest friends. The other girls were guests, and Rikki and Unie were the closest ones to me, so they were the only bride's maids, since the wedding was private. Rikki was my maid of honor, and Unie didn't mind. I was so excited! I only felt a baby butterfly in the pit of my stomach, but other than that, my joy was eternal.  
"Well, it's almost time to go. We have an hour to get your dresses on and to get you ready. So, get moving! The dresses are in the bathroom. Hurry up!" I shooed them, and freshened up on my makeup.  
  
1 hour later  
  
The hover-carriage rode up to my destination, to my true love's waiting place, to my destiny. My friends got out first, and brushed out their dresses, and Unie walked first, while my new song, "Melodies of Life" played. Rikki got out next, and did the same. The doors closed, as well as the transparent curtains in front of them to prepare my coming. The best part of the song approached, as did my cue to get out of the hover. A hand reached out to me, and there I saw Shuyin's whole blitz team there to escort me. I gracefully took the hand, and they lead me down the isle to the indoor garden. The rest of the guys stepped off to the sides, while two of them opened the set of doors. The player that was escorting my kissed my hand politely, and he also stepped to the side, making me continue alone. I stepped through the doors, and the curtains opened.  
  
Shuyin's POV  
  
The curtains finally opened to reveal my beautiful bride, my princess, Lenne. She gracefully walked down the isle, as her new song played. She herself sang it, and it was angelic. I felt a sense of pride as she finally met me at the end of the path, and I kneeled down, and kissed each and every one of her fingers, and got up.  
"My beautiful princess."  
  
Lenne's POV  
  
"My beautiful Princess." He took both of my hands into his, and looked into his crystal-blue eyes. My eyes welled up with tears of joy, because of all that he has done for me. The priest rambled on and on, and finally came to the good part that we all had been waiting for.  
"Do you, Shuyin Blitzer, take Lenne Song, to be your wife?"  
"I do." He smiled at me, and gripped my hands tighter as I gratefully returned the smile.  
"Lenne do you take Shuyin to be your husband?"  
"I do." I kept my eyes on Shuyin's. We finally exchanged rings, and the final part came up.  
"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your new companion, Shuyin." The priest smiled.  
"It would be my pleasure." And with that, our lips met in a passionate kiss like no other. The audience clapped and whistled, and Shuyin swept me off my feet and swung me around. Then, he picked me up, and carried me down the isle, both of us laughing and having the time of our lives.  
"Gee, Lenne. You're as light as a feather!" We laughed again, as he put me down, and helped me into the hover. Everybody threw white flower petals, and crowds finally broke through the gates, rushing after us. We quickly made our getaway to the reception, and we both broke out with laughter. Shuyin scooted closer to me and I let my head rest on his chest, and drooped my legs over his. His kissed my forehead, and stroked my hair, while resting his head on mine. He laced his fingers though mine, and looked at me. He pulled my chin up, and looked into my eyes.  
"I am so happy I found you, princess. I don't know what I could or would have done without you. I love you so much!" He kissed me with all his feelings poured lovingly into it, and he knew I loved that. And now, we made it known to the world that nothing could tear us apart, and you could definitely count on that!

Gee, I really hope you guys like mushy stories...otherwise, I just lost another reader! Anyways, should I continue, or just leave it like that? Because I'm trying to start a new fic--based on Rikku and Gippal...I have a great story line, too. So, be on the look out for that! Thank you all for reviewing, and I hope you liked it so far! So, see ya'll later! --Beatiful Songstress


	11. Tearful Farewells

Well, you guys, sorry this chappie is so short, but I also have to work on my Rikku/Gippal fic! So, enjoy!

The Fate of a Futuristic Love—Chappie 11  
  
The train was there, and so were tons of people. Shuyin took my hand, and helped me get through the crowd of people, towards the train. The police finally got here, and cleared a pathway for us. I wasn't surprised to see the Abes by the entrance of the train.  
"Well, you guys...you've surprised us so far. Now, you're going to throw us off our feet." The guys laughed, and he continued. "First, Lenne comes home after five years. Second, Lenne sings again, and she wins, which was no surprise at all. Third, Shuyin proposes to Lenne, and then they get married the day after. And, now...you're going to fight. Well, we all were there for you, and now you, Shuyin, can always be there for Lenne. Always. So, good luck out there, and Shuyin," Shuyin looked at his buddy with interest. "Stay close to her. Don't ever let her go alone. Keep her close to you, no matter what the cost. Be the only knight in shining in her eyes." He was suddenly interrupted by the whistle of the train, signaling that it was time to go. Everybody had tears in their eyes, but he continued. "So, take care out there, guys. Be careful, okay?" He quickly pulled Shuyin aside as I said my goodbyes to my friends.  
"Promise me, Shuyin, that if only Lenne were caught in a trap that would kill her, that you would be there to comfort her. Promise me!" He shook Shuyin a little bit.  
"I promise. And I won't regret it either." Shuyin patted his bud on the back, and came to me, telling me we had to go. So, we boarded the train, and waved a tearful goodbye. Shuyin cradled me in his arms as we finally came to our stop. This was it. This was the field that many would die on today. Many have already lost their lives, on both sides. Some young, some old. But, either way, they defended what they believed was just and true. This is where my story might end, but it might not. Only the big guy upstairs (????) knows. Till then, see ya!

Well, how did you guys like it? Any suggestions? Please REVIEW! - Beautiful Songstress


End file.
